The subject matter disclosed herein relates to pattern analysis and simulation, and more particularly, to systems and methods for analyzing and simulating usage patterns of hardware and software systems.
Hardware systems include components such as turbomachinery, sensors, actuators, and automation controllers. Software systems include executable processes capable of executing a variety of software behaviors such as loops, control structures, networking structures, and user interface structures. Users interact with the hardware and software components, for example, during development and testing of the hardware and the software components, by entering a variety of user inputs. Some of the user inputs may cause faults or unexpected results. Unfortunately, the number of possible inputs and input combinations is so large that testing for every possible input and input combination is not feasible.